Jaeger's Dreams
This is an extremely weird 'fanfic' that is basically a collection of my OC Jaeger's weirdest dreams. It's basically like a dream diary. However, Jaeger doesn't have normal dreams. NORMAL is an antonym of his dreams... Creepy should be the word to describe them. These are pretty messed up, so read them- If you dare, of course. This is somewhat of an AU. Jaeger doesn't really have creepy dreams; it's all just a result of watching Harry Potter Puppet Pals and having an extremely weird mind. You can also call this story 'Why You Should Never Make A Harry Potter Puppet Pals and Wings of Fire Crossover, Part 1'. Prologue... The night was still and silent within Hotel Neptune. On the topmost floor, called the Crown of Jupiter, four dragons resided in hotel rooms temporarily. Three of them were asleep. One of them would have been asleep, had he not had a nightmare and had awoken crying silently out of confusion. Jaeger, the SeaWing drummer of the group, tiptoed quietly to the desk near the window. Softly, he opened his suitcase and pulled out a small book. It had a dark brown color, and gilded with gold on the edges with a golden nameplate on the spine. Pulling out a candle and a match, he struck the match and lit the candle. Being a SeaWing, he had no fire, and had to resort to matches instead. The flickering light illuminated the room, casting dark shadows onto the walls, as though some evil witch's magic was at work. Carefully, he taped a black blanket over the door, so that no light would escape. He couldn't afford to have anyone see what he was writing. Not even Flurry, the kindest of the group, would understand this. Jaeger closed his eyes, envisioning the reactions of the other members of the band if they found out this. Arpeggio would use it as ammo to berate him with. Jaeger and Arpeggio seemed to share a hate relationship, mostly hating each others' existence. He had no idea why they were even in the same band. Picket would use it as yet another reason why he was better than Jaeger. His arrogance had no end, like a racetrack in the Rain Kingdom. Flurry would ask him if he needed help or something, and as usual, he would have to say no. Chervo? Chervo would think he was a wimp, and/or would ignore it and continue strumming her guitar. Jaeger didn't want her to think he was a wimp, since he wasn't. He could imagine Picket's voice in his head, having an argument with him because of the not-a-wimp thought. Opening the book with a sigh, Jaeger scanned the first few pages, remembering. Because of his strange dreams, on New Years' Day he resolved to write down his dreams in little paragraphs, day after day, to help him feel better. Dipping his claw in the ink, he began to write, his mind wandering to the first few entries in his diary... January January 1 Today I had a dream where Picket was a girl. His name was Pickette. He (or she, in the dream) asked me out, and I said yes. Somehow, on the date I obtained amazing animus powers, and used them to amuse everyone by making the water harden into multicolored disco balls made of ice. I embarrassed myself on the dance floor, dancing strangely like a lot of the scavengers I had seen, on their hind legs with their wrists together, flopping them up and down as they jumped up and down. I mimicked a lasso-throw, just like the scavengers. I cried from confusion and embarrassment. January 3 Last night I had a creepy dream again. My father had tied me upside down from a chandelier, demanding for me to use my animus powers that I still had from a few nights ago. I couldn't use them somehow. He poked me in the pressure point with his spear and breathed fire on me, which was impossible. I cried from confusion. January 4 Last night I found that I was sitting in a chair in some form of school. The teacher in front of me was a dragon, and she was droning on about the tribal wars. Somehow, everyone else was a scavenger. Even Chervo was there, as a scavenger with red head-fur and neon blue eyes. Not as cute as the real Chervo, but oh well. I looked down seconds later to see that I was a scavenger. I cried from shock. January 7 Last night I had a dream where my siblings weren't freakishly colored. Abalone was dark blue, with orange eyes. Albacore was mint green, with purple eyes. They were standing awkwardly apart from each other, looking at me. One pulled out a bucket, and covered my head with it. I felt ropes tie my wings to my body, and felt the wind whistle through my horns and spikes as I fell down. With a splash I fell underwater, and sharks began to eat me. I cried from pain, since I had stubbed my claw on the frame as I had slipped out of bed, thrashing. January 9 I had a dream where I was a scavenger. I was staring at some whitish-grey substance that I instinctively knew was called ''concrete. Suddenly, I was floating up through the air. I didn't have to flap my wings or expend any energy; I was flying on my own, without wings!'' I looked down from the cerulean ocean that I was floating up into that was called the sky. I saw Picket, in dragon form, loading a trebuchet. A bag of flour soared up through the air and hit me directly in the face. It was then I suspected that it was a dream. Picket can't hit something with a catapult if it was right in front of HIS face. January 10 Last night, I had a strange dream. I was the only sane dragon in the world, which was filled with weird dragons with creepy phobias. Flurry later said that I was screaming about bagels in my sleep. I wonder whether I'm the insane dragon. I cried. January 12 Last night, I dreamed that I was surrounded by Mary Sues. I knew that they were Mary Sues, since they were all bigger, stronger, and more powerful than even me and Picket combined. Some of them had spears floating at their sides, being animus dragons that didn't go insane from their powers. I kept yelling at them, as they tied me to a tree and set it on fire, to jump into little holes and bake bagels. Flurry was giving me weird looks earlier. She asked me what a bagel was. I wonder whether she heard everything I said. January 15 I dreamed that a RainWing had used camouflage and had snuck into my dressing room with me. She was hanging from the ceiling as she materialized in front of my mirror. "Nice paint," She said, sticking her claws into my navy blue paint that I was going to use for my patterns. I screamed, falling backwards. I awoke to Chervo kicking me, extremely annoyed at me because my scream woke her up. I cried when she left. January 16 I dreamed that I was in the breakfast hall. I ate some oatmeal. It was bland, flavorless, and watery. I thought of my mother. I cried. January 18 Last night, I dreamed that I was standing in front of my father. He was staring blankly at me. He kept saying that I wasn't Jaeger. I kept saying that I was, that he was wrong. He kept staring blankly at me, even though I protested. "No, you're not," He said. "All of this is just your imagination. You're in a coma at the psychiatric hospital. All this is just a product of your fevered imagination after you fainted after you saw your mother die." When I woke up, I cried, because it made me think of my mother. January 20 Last night I dreamed that I had an egg taped to my forehead. I had to walk around with it, and Arpeggio thought it was cute. She flirted with me. The egg hatched into a slimy-snakeish-thing-with-legs-and-wings that ran around and called me a weirdo with Picket's voice. I awoke, and cried out of frustration. January 21 I dreamed recently that I was a scavenger, riding on a horse. I was on the run, with no time to rest. I was riding like the wind. I had so long to go... To make it to the border of Pyrrhia... I cried, because I fell off the bed again. January 22 I was flying through the sky, flying faster than even Chervo, and she was a SkyWing. I was flying so fast, it seemed like the scales were peeling off my face. I realized that I was beginning to fly so fast, I was radiating a blue aura that was streaking behind me like a comet trail. I was going so fast, that the blue aura was beginning to swallow me. Seconds later, I was completely swallowed by the blue aura, and I crashed into the ground. I exploded in a nuclear mushroom cloud. I cried. January 28 I haven't had weird dreams in a while, but this was one of the weirdest of all. I dreamed I had been with egg. When I laid it, it turned out that Picket hatched from it. I had to raise him from infancy, feeding him and clothing him. He said, one day, "Yo, bro! Howya doin'?" Then one day, I misplaced him. I was terrified, since that meant I had failed as a parent. I knew that I would never see Picket the same way again. January 30 I was reading a scroll. Suddenly, I was attacked by Arpeggio, who was holding a large hammer. She beat me with it like it was a club. She was screaming, "Gummy gummy bear gummy gum gum!", for some creepy reason. I yelled at her that I was a living dragon, not a gummy bear, whatever that was. Flurry asked me what a gummy bear was later. I wonder whether she hears me on purpose, or whether it was just that her room is the closest to mine, other than Picket's. Picket couldn't be awoken by a herd of rampaging MudWings, but yet he was awakened by a single whisper from a jealous fan. Dunno why. January 31 Last night, I dreamed that I was standing in front of a mirror. The mirror wasn't what I was looking at; the flowers in my right claw were. Slowly, the flowers fell from my talons, shattering like glass in slow-motion. I looked into the mirror, and saw that I was a beautiful RainWing. I woke up crying. I don't know why. February February 1 Today I had a dream where I was flying like normal. Then, I suddenly looked down and I was a scavenger. I was suddenly plummeting down through the sky, on a collision course with the ground. I pulled out a gun-like contraption, and suddenly realized that I recognized it as an invention of the NightWings on Night Island: The Transmogrifier! I knew then that I was safe. "I'm safe!" I cheered, pointing the gun at myself. I was transformed into a safe, and was plummeting down when I awoke. I cried out of confusion. February 2 Last night, I dreamed that I couldn't get to sleep. It was at least 1 in the morning. I kept tossing and turning, grunting and wincing. It was like the bed was filled with sand that rubbed and chafed my scales! I felt like hours were passing in seconds, days passing in minutes! Then, I heard Chervo's voice, telling me to wake up and get ready for today's performance. I asked her why she was awake too, at this point of night. Then, I realized that she really was right, and that I had to get up fast. I awoke, realizing that the last thing I thought in my dream was right. I cried when she left out of confusion. February 4 Last night I dreamed that I was holding the Eye of Onyx. It was weird, since it didn't shock me. I held it up to the sun, and the orangeish-goldish-reddish wings glinted. Then, I realized my wings were on fire. I cried from confusion. February 5 I had a dream where I was a member of Burn's stuffed collection. I was wingless, and I couldn't move my head, my talons, or anything. I was paralyzed. I realized, as I looked into a nearby mirror, that I was an IceWing. I woke up crying. February 7 I dreamed I was standing in front of a large ice cube and a fire. The ice cube began melting because of the fire, but the water began to put out the flames. In the end, the ice cube was still remaining when the fire was put out. It was really a random dream. February 8 Today, I had a strange dream. There was a tiger and a SeaWing. The tiger said, "Purr purr, I'm a tiger." The SeaWing suddenly exclaimed, "Cupcake!", and transformed into a giant cupcake. As the tiger licked the cupcake, it said, "Lick." I felt a warm tongue touch my flank, and realized suddenly that I WAS the cupcake. I cried in confusion. February 10 Yesterday, I dreamed that the world was ending by killer bees. I didn't understand this. Bees are too small to take over the world... Or so I thought. They drank a special serum so that they were giant killer bees. One tapped on the window and demanded we perform for them or they would sting our faces. They talked in a Norwegian accent. I threw my drumsticks at him. I woke up crying because I lost my drumsticks. February 11 Today I had a dream where my siblings were nomming on my feet. I can't remember much of the rest, other than the fact that I threw Albacore out the window. I cried of remorse. February 14 Today I had a dream where my dad was strapping me to a rocket. He sent me into space, where it exploded in fireworks. I fell down, my wings charred and scraped, as my father laughed maniacally. I cried from pain, since I fell off the bed again and really did scrape my wings. February 16 I dreamed that Picket and I were sitting in an alley. A herd of little dragonets from all the different tribes were rushing at us! I tried to run, but we were swept up in a horde of little dragonets! They suddenly began to eat us. Picket wasn't being much of a help; He kept yelling, "EAT HIM! EAT JAEGER, NOT ME!!" I woke up crying. February 18 I dreamed that my siblings had loaded me into a cannon, and fired me into space. I was flying through the sky, stars shooting past me... And then I realized that I was staring up into darkness from a porch, snow falling gently to the ground. It only looked like stars. February 20 Last night I dreamed that I gained the ability to teleport. I was able to teleport anywhere I wanted to. I accidentally teleported onto Arpeggio's head. She began tearing me apart. I woke up crying. February 21 I had a dream where I had no legs. I had to flap my wings in order to move. Everyone was ridiculing me, and my eyes were filled with tears. I was crying when I awoke. I don't know why. February 23 I was on a plane in my dream. I suddenly got a text on my phone. It was a secure network, so I was shocked to find it wasn't one of my friends. It was a mysterious dragon. They said that they were going to kill one dragon every hour if I didn't transfer 15 billion dollars to a certain bank account. I realized that the bank account was MY bank account! I woke up crying. February 25 I was standing on the top of the world. It was fairly cold, to my surprise. I had my talons on the world, I was so big. Suddenly, I grew even bigger, falling off the edge of the world! I floated through the air, to a large door. I opened the door, which led to my bed. I saw a SeaWing in the bed. That SeaWing was me! I woke up suddenly. I cried out of confusion. February 28 Today I dreamed that I was giving a speech to a ton of dragons. They were all different kinds of tribes, other than NightWings. Just as I thought this, they transformed into NightWings and attacked me. I jumped through a hole in the wall (possibly the fourth wall), and landed in a strange world filled with cats and scavengers. Four of them were talking seriously, a special ring on a finger of each of the scavengers. Somehow, I could understand them. Two of them (twins) were talking about some organization called the Roman Empire. Another was talking about a region called Khyria, and was rubbing a scarf. A strange silvery cat-like creature was at her side. I recognized it as an Eevee. The third one was talking about a Digital Land. They looked surprised to see me, and nodded to me, going back to their discussion. Confused, I looked around. The sky above was speckled with stars. Random glimpses of dragons flitted through the sky: One SkyWing, helping another (who had torn wings)... An angry-looking NightWing with nebulae patterns on her scales yelling at another violet-and-white-colored NightWing... A golden dragon, with vines weaving across her scales and beautiful lilies, opening her wings and showing her true colors... An IceWing, putting on a mask carved of ice... Seven glittering dragons, one of each tribe, wearing beautiful crowns... A NightWing, made of gray mist, standing over a Mary-Sue, victorious... A blue-and-white NightWing dragonet hugging an older NightWing, a promise of peace in the air... A NightWing and an IceWing, their tails twined, promised eternal love... The same NightWing with nebulae patterns embraced by her parents who had stars in their scales... A FlameWing, hiding in the darkness with wary, tired eyes... A trio of ElementWings, one Air, one Water, and one Fire, destined to save the world... And me, holding my drumsticks and playing a complicated beat, a grin on my face. I woke up smiling. There was a brick in my talons. (Note: When he went through the hole, he went through the shattered fourth wall into my imagination. The four scavengers were characters in fanfics I wrote a long time ago, though not about Wings of Fire. Two were Pokemon and Digimon. The rest were characters from the stories I posted on this wiki.) March March 1 Today, I had a dream where my parents were building a ray of mass destruction. I was forced to kill them both to save the universe. I woke up and cried. March 3 Last night I had a dream where the dragonets of destiny and their were standing in front of me. Starflight was staring at Fatespeaker, who was talking to Riptide nearby. Sunny was frowning at Starflight. Tsunami was staring after Riptide. Clay and Peril were talking together. I felt like the odd one out here. I woke up crying. I don't know why. March 4 Last night I dreamed that the sea was made of strawberry soda and there were trees made of brown sugar. I was really happy at first, but then realized that I couldn't breathe carbonated water. Neither could the other SeaWings. Thus, everyone was drowning and dying because of the fact that the water was of strawberry soda! I knew I would never look at soda the same way again. March 5 Today I dreamed that I was sitting in a hammock in the RainWing kingdom. The sunlight was shining down on me. Suddenly, the light intensified, and began burning my scales! I was crying when I awoke. March 7 Today I had a dream where I was standing in front of an audience. These were special dragons, however. One was Picket, holding a mic in his right talon. There were two RainWings; one of them had their scale colors constantly changing, and was holding the talon of a cream-colored RainWing, whose scales had hints of black, red, and gold. Another couple consisted of an IceWing and a SkyWing. The SkyWing had unnaturally large wings, which had holes in them. The IceWing looked shy, ice inching out from under her talons. Burn was among the group, a hissing dragonbite viper coiled around her neck. A dusty red SkyWing had outstretched wings, her green eyes wide with joy. They were completely whole, the membrane gleaming and unbroken. Her mother was sitting next to her. Flurry and Chervo were at my side, and so was Arpeggio. We began performing for them all (I was actually rapping, to my surprise). Then, we flew up into the air and had a great time... When I woke up, I was smiling. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Starlight365)